Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 23
Pan Wołodyjowski nie próżnował w swojej stanicy, a i ludzie jego żyli w ustawicznej pracy. Sto, czasem mniej ludzi zostawało na załodze w Chreptiowie, reszta była w ustawicznych rozjazdach. Najznaczniejsze oddziały komenderowane były do przetrząsania jarów uszyckich, i te żyły jakoby w wojnie ustawicznej, kupy bowiem zbójeckie, częstokroć liczne bardzo, silny dawały opór i nieraz trzeba było z nimi staczać formalne bitwy. Wyprawy takie trwały po kilka i kilkanaście dni; mniejsze poczty wyprawiał pan Michał hen, aż ku Bracławiu, po nowiny od ordy i Doroszeńki. Pocztów tych zadaniem było sprowadzanie języków, a zatem łowienie ich w stepach; inne chodziły w dół Dniestru do Mohilowa i Jampola, aby utrzymać związek z komendami w tych miejscach stojącymi; inne nasłuchiwały od wołoskiej strony, inne wznosiły mosty, naprawiały dawny gościniec. Kraj, w którym panował ruch tak znaczny, uspokajał się z wolna; mieszkańcy, co spokojniejsi, mniej rozmiłowani w rozboju, wracali z wolna do opuszczonych siedzib, z początku chyłkiem, później coraz śmielej. Do samego Chreptiowa przyciągnęło trochę Żydków rzemieślników; czasem zajrzał i znaczniejszy kupiec Ormianin, coraz częściej zaglądali kramnicy; miał więc pan Wołodyjowski niepłonną nadzieję, że jeśli mu Bóg i hetman dłuższy czas na komendzie zostać pozwolą, owe zdziczałe strony zgoła inną z czasem przybiorą postać. Obecnie były to dopiero początki, siła jeszcze pozostawało do roboty; drogi nie były jeszcze bezpieczne; rozwydrzony lud chętniej ze zbójcami niż z wojskiem w komitywę wchodził i za lada przyczyną znów krył się w gardziele skaliste; przez Dniestrowe brody często przekradały się watahy złożone z Wołochów, Kozaków, Węgrzynów, Tatarów i Bóg wie nie kogo; te zapuszczały zagony po kraju, napadając po tatarsku wsie, miasteczka i zgarniając wszystko, co się zgarnąć dało; chwili jeszcze nie można było w tych stronach szabli z ręki popuścić ani muszkietu na gwoździu zawiesić, jednakże początek już był uczyniony i przyszłość zapowiadała się pomyślnie. Najczujniej trzeba było nadstawiać ucha od wschodniej strony. Z Doroszeńkowej bowiem hassy i pomocniczych czambułów odrywały się co chwila większe lub mniejsze zagony i podchodząc pod komendy polskie, roznosiły razem spustoszenie i pożogę w okolicy. Ale ponieważ były to watahy, pozornie przynajmniej na swoją tylko rękę działające, więc mały komendant gromił je bez obawy ściągnięcia na kraj większej burzy, a nie poprzestając na oporze, sam szukał ich w stepie tak skutecznie, że z czasem zbrzydził najzuchwalszym wyprawy. Tymczasem Basia rozgospodarowywała się w Chreptiowie. Cieszyło ją niezmiernie owo życie żołnierskie, któremu nigdy nie przypatrywała się dotąd tak blisko: ruch, pochody, powroty z wypraw, widok jeńców. Zapowiadała też Wołodyjowskiemu, że w jednej przynajmniej musi wziąść udział; ale tymczasem musiała poprzestawać na tym, że czasem siadłszy na bachmacika zwiedzała w towarzystwie męża i pana Zagłoby okolice Chreptiowa; szczwali na takich wycieczkach liszki i dropie; niekiedy basiór wychynął z traw i mknął rozłogami — to go goniono, a Basia, o ile mogła, na przedzie, tuż za chartami, aby pierwsza dopaść zmęczonego zwierza i z bandoleciku mu między czerwone ślepie huknąć. Pan Zagłoba najbardziej rad polował z sokoły, których kilka par, bardzo doskonałych, mieli ze sobą oficerowie. Basia towarzyszyła mu także, a za Basią posyłał pan Michał ukradkiem kilkunastu ludzi, aby była pomoc w nagłym razie, bo choć w Chreptiowie wiadomo było zawsze, co się na dwadzieścia mil wkoło w pustyni dzieje, jednak wolał pan Michał być ostrożnym. Żołnierze z każdym dniem kochali Basię więcej, bo też się troszczyła o ich jadło i napitek, doglądała chorych i rannych. Nawet ponury Mellechowicz, który na głowę ciągle chorzał, a który serce twardsze i dziksze miał od innych, rozjaśniał się na jej widok. Starzy żołnierze rozpływali się nad jej kawalerską fantazją i wielką znajomością rzeczy żołnierskich. — Gdyby Małego Sokoła zbrakło — mówili — ona mogłaby komendę objąć i nie żal by było pod takim regimentarzem zginąć. Czasem też bywało, że gdy pod niebytność Wołodyjowskiego jakiś nieporządek w służbie się zdarzył, burczała Basia żołnierzy i posłuch przed nią był wielki, a przyganę z jej ust więcej starzy zagończykowie do serca brali niż kary, których służbisty pan Michał za uchybienia przeciw dyscyplinie nie szczędził. Wielka karność panowała zawsze w komendzie, bo Wołodyjowski, w szkole księcia Jeremiego wychowan, umiał trzymać żelazną ręką żołnierzy, ale przecie obecność Basi złagodziła jeszcze nieco dzikie obyczaje. Każdy starał się jej przypodobać, każdy dbał o jej wczas i spokój, więc wystrzegano się wzajem wszystkiego, co by je mogło zamącić. W chorągwi lekkiej pana Mikołaja Potockiego było wielu towarzyszów, ludzi bywałych i dwornych, którzy chociaż zdziczeli wśród ciągłych wojen i przygód, grzeczną stanowili jednak kompanię. Ci wraz z oficerami spod innych chorągwi często spędzali wieczory u pułkownika, opowiadając o dawnych dziejach i wojnach, w których sami brali udział. Prym między nimi trzymał pan Zagłoba. On był najstarszy, najwięcej widział i siła dokazał, lecz gdy po jednym i drugim kielichu zdrzemnął się w wygodnym, obitym safianem zydlu, który umyślnie dla niego stawiano, wówczas zabierali głos i inni. A mieli co opowiadać, byli bowiem między nimi tacy, którzy odwiedzili Szwecję i Moskwę; byli tacy, którzy młode lata na Siczy jeszcze przed chmielnicczyzną spędzili; byli, którzy swego czasu w Krymie owiec jako niewolnicy strzegli; którzy w Bachczysaraju studnie, w niewoli będąc, kopali; którzy zwiedzili Azję Mniejszą; którzy po Archipelagu na galerach tureckich wiosłowali; którzy w Jerozolimie czołem o grób Chrystusa bili; którzy doświadczyli wszelkich przygód i wszelkich niedoli, a przecie jeszcze pod chorągwie wrócili bronić do końca życia, do ostatniego tchu tych krain pobrzeżnych, krwią zlanych. Gdy w listopadzie wieczory uczyniły się dłuższe, a od szerokiego stepu byt spokój, bo trawy zwiędły, w domu pułkownika zbierano się codziennie. Przychodził pan Motowidło, dowódca semenów, rodem Rusin, mąż chudy jak szczypka, a długi jak kopia, niemłody już, od dwudziestu przeszło lat z pola nie schodzący; przychodził pan Deyma, brat owego, który pana Ubysza usiekł; z nimi pan Muszalski, człek niegdyś możny, ale któren w rannych latach w jasyr wzięty, na galerach tureckich wiosłował, a wyrwawszy się z niewoli, majętności poniechał i z szablą w ręku krzywd swych mścił się na Mahometowym plemieniu. Był to łucznik niezrównany, który czaplę w wysokim locie na żądanie strzałą przeszywał. Przychodzili również dwaj zagończykowie, pan Wilga z panem Nienaszyńcem, żołnierze wielcy, i pan Hromyka, i pan Bawdynowicz, i wielu innych. Ci gdy zaczynali opowiadać, a gęsto słowami rzucać, widziało się w ich opowiadaniach cały ów świat wschodni: Bachczysaraj i Stambuł, i minarety, i świątynie fałszywego proroka, i błękitne wody Bosforu, i fontanny, i dwór sułtański, i mrowia ludzkie w kamiennym grodzie, i wojska, i janczarów, i derwiszów, i tę całą szarańczę straszną, a jak tęcza świecącą, przed którą ruskie krainy, a za nimi wszystkie krzyże i kościoły w całej Europie osłaniała skrwawionymi piersiami Rzeczpospolita. Kręgiem zasiadali w obszernej izbie starzy żołnierze, na kształt stada bocianów, które, zmęczone lotem, siądą na jakiej stepowej mogile i wielkim odzywają się klekotem. Na kominie paliły się kłody smolne rzucając rzęsiste blaski na całą izbę. Mołdawskie wino grzało się z rozkazu Basi przy żarze, a pachołkowie czerpali je cynowymi kusztyczkami i podawali rycerzom. Zza ścian dochodziło nawoływanie straży; świerszcze, na które skarżył się pan Wołodyjowski, grały w izbie, a czasem poświstywał w szparach mchem tkanych wiatr listopadowy, który dmuchając z północy, stawał się coraz zimniejszy. W takie to zimna najmilej było siedzieć w zacisznej a widnej izbie i słuchać przygód rycerskich. W taki też wieczór opowiadał raz pan Muszalski, co następuje: — Niech Najwyższy ma w opiece swojej świętej całą Rzeczpospolitę, nas wszystkich, a między nami szczególnie jejmość panią tu obecną, godną naszego komendanta małżonkę, na której splendory ślepia nasze spoglądać niemal niegodne. Nie chcę ja w paragon wchodzić z panem Zagłobą, którego przygody Dydonę samą i jej wdzięczny fraucymer w największy podziw wprawić by mogły, ale gdy sami waćpaństwo żądacie casus cognoscere meos, nie będę się ociągał, aby zacnej kompanii nie ubliżyć. W młodości odziedziczyłem na Ukrainie, koło Taraszczy, substancję znaczną. Miałem i dwie wioski po matce w spokojnym kraju, wedle Jasła, alem w ojcowiźnie rezydować wolał, że to od ordy bliżej i o przygodę łatwiej. Fantazja kawalerska ciągnęła mnie na Sicz, ale nie tam już było po nas; jednakże w Dzikie Pola w kompanii niespokojnych duchów chodziłem i rozkoszy zaznałem. Dobrze mi było na majętności, to tylko dolegało mi srodze, iż miałem lichego sąsiada. Był to prosty chłop spod Białocerkwi, któren z młodu na Siczy był, tam się do szarży atamana kurzeniowego dosłużył i do Warszawy od kosza posłował, gdzie też i uszlachcon został. Zwał on się Dydiuk. A trzeba waćpaństwu wiedzieć, że my się od pewnego wodza Samnitów wyprowadzamy, zwanego Musca, co po naszemu „mucha" znaczy. Ów Musca po nieszczęśliwych przeciw Rzymianom imprezach na dwór Ziemowita, syna Piastowego, przybył, któren przezwał go dla większej wygody Muscalskim, co potem potomność na Muszalskiego przerobiła. Poczuwając ja się tedy do krwi tak zacnej, z wielką abominacją patrzyłem na owego Dydiuka. Bo żeby szelma umiał ten honor, któren go spotkał, szanować i większą doskonałość stanu szlacheckiego nad wszelkie inne uznał, może bym nic nie mówił. Ale on, ziemię jako szlachcic trzymając, z samej godności jeszcze się naigrawał i często to mówił: „Zali mój cień teraz większy? Kozak ja był i Kozakiem ostanę, a szlachectwo i wszystkie wraże Lachy — ot mnie..." Nie mogę waćpaństwu tego powiedzieć, jakie w tym miejscu gesta plugawe czynił, bo obecność jejmość pani zgoła mi na to nie pozwala. Ale pasja trawiła mię dzika i począłem go gnębić. Nie zląkł się, człek był śmiały, z nawiązką płacił. Na szable byłby wyszedł, alem ja tego nie chciał mając nikczemność krwi jego na uwadze. Znienawidziłem go jak zarazę i on mnie nienawiścią ścigał. Raz w Taraszczy na rynku strzelił do mnie, o włos nie zabił, ja zasię rozszczepiłem mu głowę obuszkiem. Dwakroć zajeżdżałem go z dworskimi ludźmi, dwakroć on mnie z hultajstwem. Nie zmógł mnie, ale i ja przecie nie mogłem mu dać rady. Chciałem prawem przeciw niemu czynić — ba! co tam za prawa na Ukrainie, w której jeszcze gruzy z miast dymią. Kto tam hultajów skrzyknie, może o całą Rzeczpospolitą nie dbać. Tak on czynił bluźniąc w dodatku przeciw wspólnej matce i wcale na to niepamiętny, że ona to do stanu szlacheckiego go podnosząc, do piersi tym samym go przycisnęła, przywileje mu dała, z mocy których dzierżył ziemię i tę wolność, aż zbytnią, której by pod żadnym innym władaniem nie zażył. Gdybyśmy się to mogli po sąsiedzku spotykać, pewnie by mi argumentów nie zbrakło, ale my się nie widywali inaczej, jak z rusznicą w jednym, a głownią w drugim ręku. Odium rosło we mnie z każdym dniem, ażem pożółkł. Ciągle o tym jeno myślałem, jako by go schwytać. Czułem przecie, że nienawiść — to grzech, więc chciałem mu tylko naprzód za to wyrzekanie się szlachectwa batogami skórę zorać, a potem odpuściwszy mu wszystkie grzechy, jak na prawego chrześcijanina przystało, kazać go po prostu zastrzelić. Ale Pan Bóg zrządził inaczej. Miałem za wsią pasiekę zacną i raz poszedłem ją oglądać. Było to pod wieczór. Zabawiłem tam ledwie z dziesięć pacierzy, aż tu clamor jakowyś o uszy moje uderza. Obejrzę się: dym jako obłok nade wsią. Po chwili lecą ludzie: Orda! orda! a tuż za ludźmi — ćma, powiem acaństwu! Strzały lecą, jakoby deszcz zacinał, i gdzie nie spojrzę, baranie kożuchy i diabelskie mordy ordyńskie. Ja do konia! Nimem nogą strzemienia dotknął, już mnie z pięć albo sześć arkanów chwyciło. Rwałem je przecież, silny byłem... Nec Hercules!... W trzy miesiące potem znalazłem się z innym jasyrem za Bachczysarajem, we wiosce tatarskiej Suhajdzig zwanej. Panu memu było na przezwisko Sałma-bej. Bogaty był Tatarzyn, ale nieludzki i dla niewolników ciężki. Musieliśmy pod batogami studnie kopać i w polu pracować. Chciałem się wykupić, miałem za co. Przez pewnego Ormianina pisałem listy do moich majętności pod Jasłem. Nie wiem, czyli listy nie doszły, czy okup w drodze przejęto, dość, że nic nie przyszło... Powieźli mnie do Carogrodu i na galery sprzedali. Siła by o tym mieście opowiadać, od którego nie wiem, jeżeli jest większe i ozdobniejsze na świecie. Ludzi tam jako traw w stepie albo kamieni w Dniestrze... Mury na Jedykule srogie. Wieża przy wieży. W grodzie razem z ludźmi psi się błąkają, którym Turcy krzywdy nie czynią, dlatego widać, że się do pokrewieństwa poczuwają, sami psubratami będąc... Nie masz między nimi innych stanów, jeno panowie a niewolnicy, zaś nad pogańską nie masz cięższej niewoli. Bóg wie, czy to prawda, ale tak na galerach słyszałem, że wody tamtejsze, jako jest Bosfor i Złoty Róg, któren w głąb miasta zachodzi, z łez niewolników powstały. Niemało tam i moich się polało... Straszna jest potencja turecka i żadnemu z potentatów tak wielu królów, jako sułtanowi, nie podlega. Sami zaś Turcy powiadają, że gdyby nie Lechistan (tak oni matkę naszą nazywają), tedyby już orbis terrarum dawno panami byli. „Za plecami Lacha (powiadają) reszta świata w nieprawdzie żyje, bo ów (prawią) jako pies przed krzyżem leży, a nas po rękach kąsa... I mają słuszność, bo przecie tak było i tak jest... A my tu w Chreptiowie i dalsze komendy w Mohilowie, w Jampolu, w Raszkowie, cóż innego czynimy? Siła jest złego w naszej Rzeczypospolitej, ale przecie tak myślę, że nam ową funkcję i Bóg kiedyś policzy, i ludzie może policzą. Ale owo wracam do tego, co mi się przygodziło. Ci niewolnicy, którzy na lądzie, w miastach i po wsiach żyją, w mniejszej jęczą opresji od tych, którzy na galerach wiosłować muszą. Bo onych galerników raz na brzegu nawy wedle wiosła przykuwszy, nie odkuwają już nigdy, ani na noc, ani na dzień, ani na święta — i do śmierci w łańcuchach żyć tam trzeba; a tonieli okręt in pugna navali, to owi z nim razem tonąć muszą. Nadzy są wszyscy, zimno ich mrozi, deszcz moczy, głód gniecie, a na to nie masz innej rady, jeno łzy i praca okrutna, bo wiosła są tak wielkie i ciężkie, że dwóch ludzi do jednego trzeba..." A mnie przywieźli w nocy i zakuli posadziwszy naprzeciw jakiegoś towarzysza niedoli, którego in tenebris poznać nie mogłem. Kiedym to usłyszał ów stukot młota i dzwonienie kajdanków — miły Boże! zdawało mi się, że ćwieki w moją trumnę zabijają, chociaż i to bym wolał. Modliłem się, ale nadzieja w sercu jakoby ją wiatr zwiał... Jęki moje kawadzi batogami potłumił, więc przesiedziałem cicho całą noc póki nie zaczęło świtać.. Spojrzę ja wtedy na tego, kto ma ze mną wiosłem robić — Jezu Chryste miły! — zgadnijcie acaństwo, kto był naprzeciw mnie? — Dydiuk! Poznałem go zaraz, chociaż był goły, wychudł i broda urosła mu w pas, bo już dawniej był na galery zaprzedan... Począłem się na niego patrzeć, on na mnie; poznał mnie także... Nie mówiliśmy do siebie nic... Ot, na co nam obum przyszło! Ale przecie taka jeszcze była w nas zawziętość, że nie tylko nie powitaliśmy się po bożemu, ale uraza buchnęła w nas jak płomień i aż radość chwyciła za serce każdego, że i jego wróg tak samo cierpieć musi... Tegoż samego dnia nawa ruszyła w drogę. Dziwno było z największym nieprzyjacielem za jedno wiosło imać, z jednej misy ochłapy jeść, których by psi u nas jeść nie chcieli, jedno tyraństwo znosić, jednym powietrzem dychać, razem cierpieć, razem płakać... Płynęliśmy po Hellesponcie, a potem po Archipelagu... Insula tam przy insuli, a wszystko w mocy tureckiej... Oba brzegi takoż... świat cały!... Ciężko było. W dzień znój niewypowiedziany. Słońce tak pali, że aż woda zda się od niego płonąć, a kiedy owe blaski poczną drgać i skakać na fluktach, rzekłbyś: deszcz ognisty pada. Pot się z nas lał, a język przysychał nam do podniebienia... W nocy zimno kąsało jak pies... Pociechy znikąd — nic, jeno strapienie, żal za utraconym szczęściem, strapienie i mordęga. Słowa tego nie wypowiedzą... W jednej ostoi, już na ziemi greckiej, widzieliśmy z pokładu one sławne ruinas świątyń, które jeszcze Graeci starożytni wznieśli... Kolumna stoi tam przy kolumnie, jakoby ze złota, a to marmur tak pożółkł od starości. Widać zaś dobrze, bo to na wzgórzu nagim i niebo tam jako turkus... Potem pożeglowaliśmy naokół Peloponezu. Dzień szedł za dniem, tydzień za tygodniem, myśmy z Dydiu-kiem słowa do siebie nie rzekli, bo jeszcze hardość i zawziętość mieszkała w naszych sercach... Ale poczęliśmy z wolna kruszeć pod ręką bożą. Z trudu i zmienności aury grzeszne cielsko jęło nam prawie odpadać od kości; rany surowcem zadane gnoiły się na słońcu. W nocy modliliśmy się o śmierć. Co się zdrzemnę, to słyszę, jako Dydiuk mówi : „Chryste pomyłuj ! Œwiataja Preczystaja, pomyłuj! daj umerty!" On też słyszał i widział, jakom ja do Bogarodzicielki i jej Dzieciątka ręce wyciągał... A tu jakoby wiatr morski urazę z serca zwiewał... Coraz mniej, coraz mniej... W końcu, jakem nad sobą płakał, tom i nad nim płakał. Jużeśmy też oba spoglądali na siebie inaczej... Ba! poczęliśmy sobie świadczyć. Jak na mnie przyszły poty i śmiertelne znużenie, to on sam wiosłował; jak na niego, to ja... Przyniosą misę, każdy uważa, żeby i drugi miał. Ale patrzcie acaństwo, co to natura ludzka! Po prostu mówiąc, miłowaliśmy się już, ale żaden nie chciał tego pierwszy powiedzieć... Szelma w nim była, ukraińska dusza!... Dopieroż kiedyś okrutnie nam było źle i ciężko, a mówili w dzień, że nazajutrz spotkamy się z wenecjańską flotą. Żywności też było skąpo i wszystkiego nam żałowali prócz bicza. Przyszła noc: jęczymy z cicha i — on po swojemu, ja po swojemu — modlimy się jeszcze żarliwiej; patrzę ja przy świetle miesiąca, aż jemu łzy ciurkiem na brodę lecą. Wezbrało mi serce, więc mówię: „Dydiuk, toć my z jednych stron, odpuśćmy sobie winy." Jak to usłyszał — miły Boże! — kiedy chłopisko nie ryknie, kiedy się nie zerwie, aż łańcuchy zabrzękły. Przez wiosło padliśmy sobie w ramiona, całując się i płacząc... Nie umiem rzec, jakeśmy się długo trzymali, bo tam już i pamięć nas odeszła, jenośmy się trzęśli ode łkania. Tu przerwał pan Muszalski i coś koło oczu palcami przebierać począł. Nastała chwila ciszy, jeno zimny wiatr północny poświstywał między bierwionami, a w izbie ogień syczał i świerszcze grały. Za czym pan Muszalski odsapnął i tak dalej prawił: — Pan Bóg, jako się okaże, pobłogosławił nas i łaskę swoją okazał, ale na razie gorzko przypłaciliśmy ów braterski sentyment. Oto trzymając się w objęciach poplątaliśmy tak łańcuchy, żeśmy ich odczepić nie mogli. Przyszli dozorcy i dopiero nas rozczepili, ale kańczug więcej godziny świstał nad nami. Bito nas nie patrząc gdzie. Popłynęła krew ze mnie, popłynęła z Dydiuka, pomieszała się i poszła jednym strumieniem w morze. No! Nic to! stare dzieje... na chwałę bożą!.. Od tej pory nie przyszło mi do głowy, że ja od Samnitów pochodzę, a on chłop białocerkiewski, niedawno uszlachcon. I brata rodzonego nie mógłbym więcej miłować, jakom jego miłował. Choćby też i nie był uszlachcon, jedno by mi było — choć wolałem, że był. A on, po staremu, jako niegdyś nienawiść, tak teraz miłość oddawał z nawiązką. Taką już miał naturę... Nazajutrz była bitwa. Wenecjanie rozegnali naszą flotę na cztery wiatry. Nasza galera, potrzaskana srodze z kolubryn, zataiła się przy jakowejś pustej wysepce, po prostu skale z morza sterczącej. Trzeba ją było reperować, a że żołnierze poginęli i rąk brakło, musieli nas rozkuć i siekiery nam dać. Jakośmy tylko na ląd wysiedli, spojrzę na Dydiuka, a u niego już to samo w głowie, co u mnie. „Zaraz?" — pyta mnie. „Zaraz!" — mówię i nie myśląc dłużej, w łeb Czubaczego; wtem on samego kapitana. Za nami inni jako płomień! W godzinę skończyliśmy z Turkami, potem zładziliśmy jako tako galerę i siedli na nią bez łańcuchów, a Bóg miłosierny kazał wiatrom przywiać nas do Wenecji. O żebranym chlebie dostaliśmy się do Rzeczypospolitej. Podzieliłem się z Dydiukiem podjasielską substancją i oba zaciągnęliśmy się znowu, żeby za nasze łzy i naszą krew zapłacić. Podczas podhajeckiej Dydiuk poszedł na Sicz do Sirki, a z nim razem do Krymu. Co tam wyrabiali i jak znaczną uczynili dywersję, o tym acaństwo wiecie. W czasie powrotu Dydiuk, syt zemsty, od strzały poległ. Ja ostałem i teraz oto, ilekroć łuk naciągam, czynię to na jego intencję, a żem tym sposobem nieraz już duszę jego uradował, na to świadków w tej zacnej kompanii nie braknie. Tu znowu umilkł pan Muszalski i znów słychać było tylko poświst północnego wiatru i trzaskanie ognia. Stary wojownik utkwił wzrok w płonące kłody i po długim milczeniu tak skończył: — Był Nalewajko i Łoboda, była chmielnicczyzna, a teraz jest Dorosz; ziemia z krwi nie osycha, kłócim się i bijem, a przecie Bóg posiał w serca nasze jakoweś semina miłości, jeno że one jakoby w płonnej glebie leżą i dopiero gdy je łzy a krew podleje, dopiero pod uciskiem i pod kańczugiem pogańskim, dopiero w tatarskiej niewoli niespodziane wydają frukta. — Cham chamem ! — rzekł nagle budząc się pan Zagłoba. Pan Wołodyjowski 23